Transformation extrème
by Earenya
Summary: OS Suite à notre sexy Dray, notre bon petit Snape! Après sa fuite de Poudlard, il se rend compte qu'il s'ennuie de McGo. Non, il l'aime! Assistez à sa transformation extrème mes amis!


Salut le peuple! Voici un petit OS de mon cru sur notre bon petit Snape... Ne pas tenir compte du tôme 7. J'espère que vous allez vous marrez assez pour vous faire des supers abdos! So bonne lecture... En passant désolée, mais il n'y a aucun dialogues! Ça a donné ça! Lisez et dites-moi si c'est mieux comme ça ou si je devrais en mettre... SVP :)

À tenir compte que j'ai créé cette histoire dans mon esprit tordu vers minuit le soir en divaguant avec ma soeur...

Laissez-moi vos commentaires!

* * *

Transformation extrème

Après le changement radical de Drago Malefoy, voici la transformation extrème de Severus Rogue, plus connu sous le nom de Servilus, Snivelus, le méchant prof de Potions, ou Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-mot-shampouing-devant-lui, avec bien sûr Prince au Sang-Mêlé.

Notre mauvais Severus, assis dans le quartier général de Voldemort chez les Malefoy, se rendit compte qu'il avait un grand vide dans son cœur. Mais d'où ce vide venait-il? Il pensait pourtant que de retour parmis les siens, et immédiatement après avoir tué cet imbécile de Dumbledore-au-grand-cœur, il pourrait enfin se sentir bien. Bon, l'ambiance dans ce manoir était assez glaciale, mais ça ne devrait pas le déranger, lui si habitué à ses cachots de Poudlard.

En pensant à Poudlard, il eut un serrement au cœur. Oh! Était-ce à cause de Poudlard qu'il se sentait incomplet? Mmm… Sûrement pas, Poudlard était pour lui un lieu où il avait subit mille et une humiliations à cause de l'ancien Potter et sa bande, et un lieu où il n'avait pas réussi à expulsé le jeune Potter. Rogue fit un sourire cruel. Potter n'avait peut-être pas été expulsé, mais l'homme au cheveux gras lui avait fait une énorme blessure : Il avait tué Dumbledore, qui lui était cher.

Deplus, Poudlard ne lui était nullement précieux car il n'avait jamais été apprécié par ses collègues. Ah! Un autre serrement au cœur. Quoi? Il s'ennuyait de ses collègues de travail? C'était impossible! Cette imbécile de Sybille Trelawney, ce Flitwick naïf, ce Binns gonflant, cette idiote de Chourave? Ce gros Slughorn stupide? Ce Vector pompeux? Cette grosse brute de Hagrid? Cette agaçante McGonagall? C'est vrai qu'elle était agaçante, celle-là. Toujours là en travers de ses plans, à répliquer (mais pas assez méchamment pour qu'il puisse le raporter au directeur) à tout ce qu'il disait, toujours très intelligente, trop intelligente, à lui offrir des sourires délicieusement narquois, à marcher de cette façon si sensuelle et féline, à être si strictement impeccable que la seule chose qu'il pensait était à quoi elle ressemblait plus dévergondée…

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Il n'avait quand même pas eu cette pensée-_là_ envers la vieille McGo revêche? C'était vrai que cette froideur attirait le chasseur en lui...

Woaho! Il divaguait ou quoi?

Par Salazard Serpentard. Il se rendit compte que c'était _elle_, le vide dans son cœur de pierre. Il s'ennuyait d'elle, non. Il… La vérité le frappa aussi fort qu'une queue de dragon. Il _aimait_ la McGo. Non. Pas McGo. _Minerva_. Et passionément, en plus. Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite rien qu'à l'idée de revoir ses beaux yeux sévères derrère ses affreuses lunettes.

Mais comment pouvait-il l'aimer? Tout les séparait. Il était un mangemort, elle une Phoenix girl. Il était le directeur de Serpentard, elle la directrice de Gryffondor. Il était un garçon, elle une fille. Elle avait presque le double de son âge. Et par-dessus tout, elle avait les cheveux propres. Oui, tout les séparait.

Mais il ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps cette séparation, maintenant qu'il savait. Le vide dans son cœur se faisait plus intense, et il en avait presque mal. Alors il eut une idée. Il allait retourner à Poudlard.

Rogue attendit sur le bord de la porte de Poudlard. Il était un peu énervé, car il savait qu'il allait revoir l'objet de ses fantasmes bientôt. Et bon, même si son orgueil ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il avait un peu peur, non très peur, bon affreusement peur, tellement qu'il pensait pisser dans ses froques à tout instant, de la réaction de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Allaient-ils le tuer? Il espérait qu'il allait le laisser au moins voir sa belle Minerva avant.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Il eut droit à tous les sorts qu'on puisse imaginer (quelques doloris furent lancés sans n'être vraiment punis car on ne cherchait pas d'où ils venaient) et ne se défendit pas, croyant que sa bonne volonté les arrêterait. Il crut mal, car ils continuèrent pendant une bonne heure, le croyant tout d'abord stupide, puis suicidaire, et se demandant enfin pourquoi donc un mangemort qui venait de tuer leur dirlo préféré était venu se pointer dans un centre infesté de membres de l'Ordre.

Ils arrêtèrent soudainement après un commandement fait par Mumus, qui avait peur que toute la graisse provenant de Rogue ne salissent le plancher à force de hurler en s'essuyant par terre. Hagrid le prit par les épaules et le souleva jusque dans les cachots où il l'enferma, afin de laisser l'Ordre décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Tous étaient d'avis qu'ils devaient le tuer, mais McGonnagal, affirmant avoir parlé à Dumbledore, déclara que celui-ci déclarait qu'ils devaient le recevoir et lui donner une troisième chance, même si Rogue l'avait tué. Tous furent encore de même avis : on faisait taire ce vieux sénile et on appelait un docteur de tableau. Mais la vieille McGo le défendit avec fougue, étant secrètement amoureuse de l'ancien directeur, et accepta le mangemort dans son école à titre d'invité seulement. Il n'allait quand même pas le reprendre comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal quand tous les élèves savaient qu'il avait tué leur directeur! Il leur donnerait certainement le mauvais exemple.

Rogue resta deux jours allongé sur son lit en essayant de digérer la nouvelle : Sa belle Minerva l'avait défendu! Bon, pas face à face, il ne l'avait pas encore vu jusque là puisque c'était Hagrid qui le lui avait annoncé avec mépris (de quel droit cette grosse brute pouvait-elle le mépriser?), mais ça ne faisait rien. C'était même mieux comme ça, il aurait le temps de se préparer un plan et de le mettre à l'action…

Servilus savait très bien qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus beau et le plus sexy au monde… Il décida donc de sortir de l'école et d'aller à Pré-au-Lard où il irait se faire une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, et il irait peut-être même se les faire laver. Il sortit tout guilleret et entra chez _Clients Désespérés_ où son coiffomage le traita avec une sorte de pitié et d'admiration : il n'avait jamais eu un client au cas aussi désespéré que le sien.

Il commença par les laver, et faisant d'une baguette deux sorts il recueilla l'huile qui s'échappait de l'OGNI—object graisseux non identifiable. Selon les visions futures de l'auteur, l'huile fut utilisée pour les patisseries (ACHETEZ L'HUILE SNAPPY!), pour les rouges à lèvres (PLUS BESOIN DE GRAISSE DE SIRÈNE, PRENEZ LA GRAISSE À ROGUE!) et pour du gel à cheveux moldu. Le lavage terminé, ses cheveux noir corbeau auraient pu être confondus avec un carrelage noir éclatant de propreté. Le coiffomage le fixa avec fierté, puis il se rendit compte que ça coupe de cheveux ressemblait inévitablement à la coupe de John Lennon avant de se faire tuer. Ne voulant pas que son chef d'œuvre se fasse lui aussi tuer, ce qui était fort probable qu'il ressemble à Lennon ou pas puisqu'il avait délibérément renié Voldemort pour l'amour de Minervachounet, il décida de lui couper les cheveux à l'aide de _diffindo_ à la vedette d'Hollywood.

Mais Rogue était loin de ressembler à une vedette d'Hollywood—Brad Pitt se pèterait une crise de cœur s'il savait qu'on les avait comparé, et donc, puisque c'était passablement son nez, son gros nez crochu, sa péninsule qui déformait sa figure, le coiffomage eut à nouveau pitié de lui et lui proposa une potion. Mais elle coûtait extrèmement cher, et Severus n'avait plus d'argent, ayant tout généreusement donné aux missions de Voldemort. Son nouvel ami lui conseilla donc un truc économique : il devra pleurer à chaque soir, et l'érosion ferait effet.

Ce fut là un coup dur pour son orgueil masculin (ou féminin, on n'avait jamais été très sûr…). Pleurer à chaque soir? Mais il se décida à le faire, car il était trop énervé pour penser à la faire lui-même, et pour Minerva, il irait jusqu'au bout du monde. Et c'était loin, le bout du monde. Alors rester assis dans sa chambre et pleurer quelques temps n'était pas si difficile. Il retourna à Poudlard et se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre. Sa sagesse de ne pas se montrer tout de suite à la directrice fut un bienfait pour l'humanité, car beaucoup de professeurs (la rentrée n'étant pas encore arrivée, car sinon ce aurait été masse d'élèves) seraient morts de surprise en voyant ce Severus Rogue bien coiffé et propre.

Il resta assis sur son lit à fantasmer sur la vieille McGo et à manger parfois de la nourriture qu'un elfe de maison lui apportait (si on se souvenait de lui). Le soir venu, il essaya de pleurer, mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire était de souiller son pantalon à force de forcer. Après avoir nettoyé son dit-pantalon, il s'imagina des scénarios où la dame de son cœur ne voudrait jamais de lui (ce qui était la probabilité même). Des flots sortirent de ses yeux, s'attaquant à cette montagne qui était son nez, et cela dura plus d'une demi-heure.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla et se regarda dans son miroir, il vit que la courbe de son nez s'était adoucit (cela ressemblait maintenant plus à une montagne ronde que à pic) et que ses traits devenait plus fins. Les larmes avaient été efficaces. Il crut que c'était parce qu'elles provenaient de pensées d'amour, mais en fait c'est qu'il avait dans une certaine branche de la famille un phonex à spécialité estéthique.

Après une semaine de crises de larmes le soir, Rogue consentit à sortit manger avec ses anciens collègues de travail. Ils le regardent tous avec du mépris mixé avec de la surprise, et une petite pincée d'admiration, cuite sur un feu de jalousie. Mais où était donc le si pathétique Rogue-tête-grasse? Ils avaient devant eux un spécimen en voie de devenir le mec le plus sexy de la planète! Rogue s'avança jusqu'à la table et s'assit, en faisant un petit clin d'œil aguicheur à Chourave, qui tomba de sa chaise sous l'émotion. Il emplit son assiette de victuailles avec nonchalence et arrogance, sentant avec plaisir tous les regards converger vers lui. Tous? Non! Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amour secret et sentit le désespoir l'envahir. La belle Minerva avait les lèvres pincées et mangeait son poulet avec apétit sans aucune pensée sur la transformation de Rogue. En fait, elle pensait que plus vite elle magerait, plus vite elle pourrait retourner à son bureau fixer le tableau de Dumbledore.

Lorsque notre héros revint dans sa chambre ce soir-là, sa crise de larmes fut des plus amères. S'ensuivit des jours toujours parreils, où il devenait de plus en plus beau et commençait même à rendre Flitwick homosexuel sans aucunes réactions de la part de McGonnagall. Ses larmes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, et même fut un temps où il dut régulièrement essuyer l'eau sur plancher.

Un mois après son appartition (l'été s'achevait; ah oui, parce que comme vous devriez avoir deviné, les professeurs vivent à Poudlard, c'est entendu, ils n'ont aucune vie à part leur école), Rogue entra sans frapper dans le bureau de la directrice et la surprit en flagrant délit de dévergondage. Elle portait une robe courte au décolleté plongeant et ses cheveux tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle jetait des coups d'œil mutins au tableau de Dumbledore en travaillant et prenait plusieurs positons toutes moins sexy les unes que les autres. Severus se fit apparaître une bavette, puisqu'il n'était pas capable d'arrêter le courant de bave qui sortait de sa bouche.

Avec un toussotement, il lui apprit sa présence. Minerva releva son vieux minois en fixant l'intrus et ses joues devinrent furieusement cramoisies tandis qu'elle lui hurlait de partir en se levant d'un bond pour refermer la porte. Rogue courut aussi vite qu'il put, tout en repensant à un détail qu'il avait remarqué : Minervachou ne se rasait pas les jambes! Admettant le la pensée qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs et qu'ils devaient être les deux moitiés qui se complétaient, Rogue commença à s'épiler les jambes, souffrant pour l'amour de sa chérie.

Une autre fois, en fixant sa belle—il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle ne le remarque, il remarqua qu'elle ne se mettait pas de eyeliner. Pensant toujours à la théorie des moitiés, il s'en mit à la place, ce qui ne fit que raviver ses beaux yeux d'un noir velouté. Le premier jour de ce changement, Pomfresh elle-même s'inscrit à son fanclub. Il avait gagné le cœur de tous et chacun, sauf celui de celle qu'il désirait. Il fit de maigres tentatives de flirt, mais elle le fuyait depuis qu'il l'avait surpris dans son bureau.

Son nez était maintenant rendu beau et droit, mais malgré tout, il continuait à pleurer à chaque soir, ceci en était devenu une habitude, avec toutes ces tentatives amoureuses rejetées avec mépris. Ce soir-là, c'était le jour avant la rentrée, et Rogue pleurait comme à son habitude, surtout qu'avec les élèves qui revenaient, sa Minerva n'aurait plus autant de temps à lui accorder. Il ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'école à verser des larmes.

McGonnagall se rendait compte que Dumbledore, même s'il l'avait aimé, ne pourrait jamais la toucher et lui faire ressentir des frissons comme lorsqu'il lui prenait l'épaule ou lui prenait la main. Chourave pleurait car une de ses plantes était morte. Flitwick pleurait parce que Rogue n'était pas homo. Slughorn pleurait parce que Flitwick ne lui prêtait pas attention. Pomfresh pleurait parce qu'elle voulait aussi avoir une transformation comme Severus. Et Binns se pratiquait comme à toutes les nuits à manger du poulet.

Notre homme se réveilla le lendemain et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait les cheveux placés en frange et son eyeliner avait coulé. Salazard! Il était devenu emo. Il décida que cela ne faisait pas très viril pour attirer McGo, alors il décida de changer son allure de chauve-souris pour une allure à la Batman, qui deviendrait son pseudonyme.

Il nettoya son eyeliner et partit immédiatement s'acheter deux, trois robes de qualités de sorcier riche pour s'habiller. Puis il sortit dans le monde moldu et se prit un costume de Batman, qu'on lui vendit sans trop de surprise ; il y avait beaucoup d'idiots qui achetaient leurs costumes deux mois avant l'Halloween.

Il avait décidé qu'il serait le Batman de Poudlard : il sauverait les élèves en détresse, et avouerait finalement à une Minerva admirative et folle amoureuse du-dit Batman qu'il était justement son héros. Il s'assit pour la répartition toujours en se créant de nombreux scénarios où il sauvait la directrice des griffes de la mort, etc, et ne remarqua donc pas tous les regards béats de toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard (sauf la directrice, de toute façon, qui a dit qu'elle était jeune?) et de quelques garçons. Même Ginny Weasley se demandait si un homme terriblement sexy d'âge mûr ne serait pas mieux qu'un beau et gentil garçon célèbre.

Lorsque McGonnagall leur apprit que ce serait Remus Lupin qui leur enseignerait à nouveau la DCFM, les élèves sortirent des affiches et manifestèrent farouchement, préférant Severus Rogue. La directrice eut un hoquet de surprise, elle qui croyait que Remus était considéré comme le meilleur prof de cette matière jusqu'à maintenant! Mais elle dut accepter de mauvaise grâce car les élèves commençaient à se faire violents.

Rogue sourit chaleureusement à ses élèves et plusieurs filles tombèrent sans connaissance, dont une dans le coma. Finalement, ces enfants étaient gentils. Il les avait mal estimés. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et de gentillesse lorsqu'il salua de la main et fit des sourires à la Lokhart quand les élèves hurlèrent à s'en crever les poumons. Oui, ils étaient très gentils. Ou avaient-ils été toujours gentils? Étais-ce lui qui avait changé par amour? Il sentit que c'était là une bonne chose.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il était devenu le professeur le plus aimé de Poudlard. Il avait même une statue à son effigie, au même titre que la statue de Batman. Car les élèves s'étaient rendu compte que le héros de bande dessinée avait abandonné Gotham pour leur école. Chaque nuit, on pouvait voir une chauve-souris dessinée sur un mur, et les quelques élèves qui s'aventuraient réussissaient parfois à voir son ombre. Beaucoup de jeunes filles créaient leurs propres attaques afin de se faire sauver, en espérant recevoir un baiser de leur héros. Mais il ne leur en donnait jamais, les malheureuses. Son cœur était à la femme la moins belle de l'école.

Quant-à Severus, il devait faire attention de ne pas se faire agresser dans les couloirs et se tenait donc souvent au milieu de la foule, où de toute façon il risquait de se faire prendre les fesses. Les élèves n'étaient jamais en retard à son cours, mais plutôt au cours d'ensuite, et faisaient toujours leurs devoirs, se traitant de nuls s'ils n'avaient qu'un E. Et ceux qui recevaient un T devaient être suivi pour ne pas se suicider, mais ça n'arrivait que très rarement car Rogue était devenu très généreux envers ses élèves.

La dame de son cœur avait bien sûr aperçus ce changement d'attitude et de physique, et n'y était pas totalement insensible. Elle commençait à se demander si c'était toujours une bonne idée de continuer à faire des strip tease à un tableau qui ne lui donnerait jamais rien en retour. Mais, de toute façon, elle n'avait aucun espoir que le professeur de DCFM la remarque.

Puis un soir, le fantasme de l'ancien-cheveux-gras se réalisa. Elle fut attaquée par une élève qui s'était rendu compte de l'amour du Prince au Sang Mêlé pour la vieille peau. Pendant qu'elles se battaient comme des furies (CAT FIGHT!!!) sans baguettes car toutes deux les avaient oubliées, Batman aparut dans un battement de fausses ailes et sortit Minerva des griffes de la jeune fille en la prenant dans ses bras musclés et en envoyant balancer l'élève avec une baffe.

Toujours dans ses bras, Minerva obéit à une impulsion de manque et de remerciement et se mit à l'embrasser passionément. Batman la colla contre son torse puissant et répondit sauvagement. Il sentait qu'il pourrait découvrir cette gorge durant des heures, entrecoupées de souffles rauques. Puis la directrice se décolla, horrifiée et sauta en dehors de ses bras. Ils essuyèrent simultanément un filet de bave qui coulait de leurs bouches et dire en chœur d'une voix rauque :

« Manque d'expérience! »

Ils se regardèrent surpris, puis se sautèrent dessus en rigolant, comme si le fait qu'ils aient un point commun les mèneraient vers la voie du bonheur, de l'amour et de la félicité. Severus sortit ses menottes et l'attacha puis l'emmena dans sa chambre où il se passa des choses tellement dégueulasses que je n'ose pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant et dégoulinant de vomissures.

Je vais seulement vous dire ce que cette nuit résulta : McGo tomba enceinte—parce que bien sûr, cela avait adonné qu'ils ne s'étaient pas protégés ET qu'elle était à son ovulation ET qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu sa ménopose—et ils décidèrent de le garder. Il se marièrent et n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants car elle mourut à la naissance de son garçon, mourrant d'hémorragie interne car le bébé avait la virilité de son père et lui avait lacéré son vieil intérieur. Severus le nomma affectueusement « Vide », ce qui était un mélange de l'originalité médiocre du père et de la raison qui l'avait poussé à retourner à Poudlard.

Il vécut une vie de bonheur avec son enfant et ne se remaria pas, se remémorant à jamais les 9 mois de joie qu'il avait vécu avec sa belle. Il devint directeur de Poudlard où sous son règne les maisons devinrent toutes amies et voulaient toujours laisser gagner l'autre pour le Quidditch et la coupe de quatre maisons. Et Binns ne sut jamais comment il pouvait réussir à manger du poulet.

* * *

Donc? C'était super méga hyper bon non? Hep! Qui a dit que c'était nul à chier? Dis-le moi dans un review :P Arrêtez, moi je me suis trop marrée en écrivant ça... Bon je me marre pour tout et rien, mais c'est un détail! 

Allez, dites--moi comment vous l'avez trouvé... Je vais vous hurler ma joie jusqu'à vous casser les oreilles! Donc si vous cliquer sur le piton gris, prenez-vous des assurances! Ça coûte pas cher, juste des bouchons dans les oreilles. Et les chanceux qui ne se les lève pas, vos bouchons de cire seront très appréciés, j'imagine!

En passant, je me moque des super Dragos sexy et tout le tralalala au début... Mais je tiens à préciser que je me moque aussi de moi-même! Oui car (ATTENTION PUBLICITÉ! BOUCHEZ-VOUS LES YEUX ÇA VA FAIRE MAL!) j'ai moi-même une fic nommée _Liés par elle_ qui est en accord avec les lois du nouveau Malefoy (mais pas totalement, vous verrez si vous allez la lire!)... So pas de couteaux lancés parce que je me moque! Ça fait du bien parfois de rire de soi, quand c'est drôle évidemment, et pas trop méchant :P

Donc, allez-y les enfants. Vous prenez la souris, non! Pas celle-là! La souris d'ordinateur! Ouais, celle-là! Et ensuite tu la diriges sur le bouton gris à gauche où c'est écrit "go"... Ouep tu y es... Et puis tu cliques! Voiiiiiilà! Et enfin, tu écris : genre tu tapes sur ton clavier là, et puis c'est sensé donner des mots, puis des phrases, et enfin un petit mot juste pour moi qui va me faire trèeeeeees plaisir! Si tu veux, tu peux cocher "Add story to my Favorite Stories list", ou bien "Add author to my Favorite Authors list". Et puis tu fais submit review! Ah! T'es trop bon, t'as fait ça tout seul?

Tourlou! Earenya xxx


End file.
